


Back with the madness

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, Dom Pete, Imps - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sub Patrick, alternative universe, devil pete, imp patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Pete remembered the first time he saw Patrick. He was this beautiful imp that had two small nubs on his head and small wings to match. The older demon was completely in love with the creation, Patrick was made just for him and Pete was going to cherish the little devil.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete remembered the first time he saw Patrick. He was this beautiful imp that had two small nubs on his head and small wings to match. The older demon was completely in love with the creation, Patrick was made just for him and Pete was going to cherish the little devil.

Demons like Patrick were quite hard to come across. Some were usually half angel and half demon, but that was extremely rare to come across. They started the process to try and make these demons years before, it required a lot of time and a vessel of a human who was pure enough to go to heaven but had wronged in some way that landed them in hell. And somehow people like that rarely made their way into hell.

They used an essence of the demon chosen to have their own little devil and their desires were set into the mind frame of the imp so they knew how to please the demon that they were compatible with. Most of these demons ended up being succubi as most demons desired sex and well, the creations had to feed someway.

When Pete was chosen to have his own imp he didn't desire sex. He just wanted someone to love and hold, he desired a soulmate. A second half of him, someone who would possibly be the future mother of his children. It was all taken in and then Pete received Patrick as his little devil.

Patrick was small and curvy. And surprisingly very similar in looks to many of the succubi created by the same men. But he was different, he never really had his mind set on sex and lust. He just gave Pete love and pleased him with small things he would do that made Pete smile, like when he decorated their small house with paper chains he made and when he picked flowers to make a crown for Pete. 

He wasn't very demon like. But Pete didn't mind that, Patrick was his and he finally had someone to love and hold when he felt lonely. A warm weight on his chest when they slumbered. Patrick helped Petes insomnia just by being by his side.

Pete didn't know that Patrick was afraid of sex until one night when they had gotten a little heated after a kissing session. The older demon went on exploring the little imp and made him moan, it was like music to the demons ears and he carried on, he didn't know how scared Patrick was until he was about to push into him and Patrick started sobbing and pushing Pete away. He cried apologies and said he wasn't ready. Also that Pete was going to go in dry and Patrick didn't want it to hurt.

The older demon looked into Patrick's tear filled eyes and gathered the small being into his arms and soothed him. Patrick definitely wasn't a succubus. He was something else, made from Petes own desires and how those men made ever other imp. But Patrick was Pete's and Pete was Patrick's.

When they finally had sex Pete made sure to use a decent amount of lube so that Patrick wasn't going to freak out about that again and made sure he was slow. The moans started up again, Petes favourite music and the older demon found out that Patrick liked Pete being a little rough when they made love. It was a surprise to both the demon and imp. Patrick seemed like he wasn't into rough sex but apparently he was.

Pete thrusted into Patrick hard and fast, wasting no time in feeling the tight heat around him. He groaned and claimed those soft plump lips in a passionate kiss, Patrick let out little moans and wrapped his tail around Pete's waist and pulled his legs up so Pete could go in deeper. The demon grabbed at thick thighs and pushed them up, Patrick was so flexible and Pete smirked. Of course he was. He pushed his legs up and held them there as he pounded into Patrick and took in all those sweet moans and wails of his name.

He made Patrick come loudly on his dick and pushed up into him and held his hips in place as he too came after the little devil. He wrapped arms around Patrick's small waist and held him there as he came in thick spurts inside the imp. Patrick gasping at the feeling of warmth in his lower regions and digging his nails into Pete's back.

Now Pete actually forgot that he desired and family and well that actually came true when he found out Patrick had actually got with child. Yes, His precious little devil was carrying his child and Pete was over the moon. Pete also found out that pregnancy didn't stop Patrick from still walking around the house completely naked, a few times Pete had to pull his own large shirt over the small devils head and watch it rest perfectly over that small baby bump.

He also found out that Patrick had grown small breasts, full of milk to feed the baby. They only actually started swelling during the last month of Patrick's pregnancy and both the demon and imp were so exited to have their own little devil to take care of.

When Patrick went into labour. Pete felt like he wasn't prepared but he shoved everything to the side of his head so he could support Patrick in giving birth. It was long and painful on Patrick's part but he did it. He pushed a baby out of his body and they were the tiniest thing ever. Pete was so proud and saw that Patrick was glowing and smiling so happily. 

Their baby boy had pale skin and dark hair, they also had small nubs on their head like Patrick's and a small little tail like both his parents have. Pete actually wanted to call him nubby because of the small horns on his head but Patrick's his him and Pete decided to call him that as a nick name. But they did eventually decide on a name.

Baal Zagan Wentz was the name they chosen, staying true to his demon nature that was obviously going to overpower any small fraction of anything else he inherited off of Patrick. He was their little boy and Pete was a happy father. It also shocked the creators that Patrick could conceive and wanted to know what other flaws creations made after Patrick had. Even though Patrick was considered the flaw in their creation. They couldn't help but actually feel some sense of pride that one of their imps actually managed to do something other than have sex with everything to feed, much like the other imps made before him. And that fact alone made Pete the happiest demon in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a comment about a cute little imp patrick walking around naked with a big baby bump so decided to draw it :3


End file.
